Hungry Hungry Hippos
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::Sirius is addicted to a new game. Rated for language towards the end. Alt ending posted!
1. Original

A/N: I was playing Hungry Hungry Hippos with my little cousin. We were having so much fun beating the crap out of the leavers. And then this idea popped into my head.

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s –sigh- I've just kidnapped them and they stuffed in my closet.

And Hungry Hungry Hippos belongs to Hasbro.

--

Remus Lupin walked into the Gryffindor common and heard a loud noise. Upon further inspection he saw Lily Evans playing a game with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Alice Longbottom.

"What are you guys playing?" he asked. No one answered; they were too focused on the games. Sighing, Remus made his way over and saw what captivated them all. It was 'Hungry Hungry Hippos', a muggle game.

The banging noise was giving him a headache so he decided to go up to the dorm room. But before he even made it to the stairs he heard Sirius give a shout. "That's not fair! You cheated!"

"And how, may I ask, did I cheat?" asked Lily. Remus backtracked to the table and watched the argument.

"You had to have done something," Sirius retorted. "A Black never loses." Saying this he stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms. And seeing this, Remus chuckled. Everyone turned and looked at him.

Sirius shot up and ran to him, crushing in a bear hug. "Moony! They're all being mean to me! Make them stop!"

Remus rolled his eyes and shrugged him off. Ignoring the complaining boy, he looked at Lily and asked if he could join.

"Of course you can Remus," Lily smiled. "You can take the baby's spot."

"Hey," cried the baby.

Remus sat in the now vacant seat and turned toward the game. "Let's start."

--

About a half hour later Alice saw her boyfriend and abandoned the game. That left an empty seat, and Sirius jumped at the chance to play again. Another half hour later Lily and Remus got bored and went to do something less noisy.

By now the game at attracted many more people, so the remaining players didn't have to worry about the game ending.

Remus and Lily made their way to the library. "Do you think they'll play the game the entire night?" asked the red head.

"Knowing James and Sirius, they just might." He looked over at her and continued. "It's loud and annoying to others. And it's a competition that takes less than one minute to win."

They entered the library and promptly forgot about the boys and their game.

--

When Remus and Lily entered the Great Hall for dinner they both looked for the game fiends. Only seeing Peter, they made their way over to him.

Peter looked up and waved. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Pete," greeted Remus.

"Where are the other two?" asked Lily, not that she cared.

Peter looked dejected and replied, "They're playing a game in the common room. Sirius won't let James go. He says: 'You won't leave until I've won!'" At this Peter stood up and shot his index finger into the air and stood up. "And," he sat down, "They've been there ever since."

By now Lily had walked away to sit with her friends and Remus had joined Peter at the table. "When did you see them?"

"I think it was right after lunch. Yeah, it was. Cuz I just came from the kitchens hoping to get some more of that pudding. No such luck."

Remus padded Peter on the shoulder, "Better luck next time." Peter nodded his head and started to pile food onto his plate. Remus soon followed suit.

All through dinner Remus and Peter had a lovely conversation but both kept an eye out for the other Marauders.

--

After dessert, both boys made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Upon entering the common room they found James and Sirius playing the game.

James looked up and shot them a help-me look. Remus walked over and placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Aren't you guys' hungry? You missed dinner."

"What!?" shouted James. He stood up and said, "I _told_ you we missed dinner."

Peter looked at the Hippos. "At least someone got to eat." Remus laughed and James shot him a look. That's when they realized that Sirius hadn't said anything.

Remus leaned next to Sirius' ear and said, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"He's been like that for about 15 minutes. The last thing he said was, I think, 'I lost. I can't lose.' That's when he zoned out and started to stare at Henry."

Sirius snapped out of his trance. "I have NOT been staring at Henry." Pause "It was Homer."

Remus rolled his eyes, Peter laughed quietly, and James made his way to the kitchen.

--

Later in bed Remus could have sworn he heard Sirius say "Faster, Homer. Faster!" in his sleep.

That's when he decided to stop this obsession before it got too far out of hand. But by morning, it was too late.

--

Remus entered the Great Hall and spotted his friends. As he got closer James caught his eye and gave him a worried look.

Remus sat down and started to grab for the coffee. But Sirius got to it first. He just shrugged his shoulders and started to grab for some toast. And, again, Sirius's hand was there before his.

Remus looked at James and Peter. James said, "He's been doing that ALL morning."

Peter nodded his head. "He grabbed my pants before I did."

Remus returned his attention to Sirius, who, by now, had more food on his plate than he was going to eat. "Sirius?"

Sirius quickly turned to Remus. "Huh?"

"What are your plans for the day?"

"Well," he started to tap his chin, "I was going to challenge James to another game of Hungry Hungry Hippo."

When James heard this, he shot up and ran out of the Great Hall. All the while screaming, "NOOOOOO!" Remus saw Lily suppress a smile.

"Well. He's no fun," huffed the irritated boy. He turned to look at Peter but soon discovered that he, too, disappeared. He then looked at Remus and gave him his best puppy dog look.

"No," Remus said while shaking his head. "No. I will not play that stupid game with you."

--

"Why am I playing this stupid game with you?"

"Because you love me," replied a smug Sirius.

"Or maybe it was the bribe."

Sirius gasped, "What!? A bribe? How dare you say such a thing? I, Sirius Black, would never sink that low! I refuse to play with someone who would say such things." He got up and walked away.

Remus just stared at him until he couldn't see him anymore. He shrugged his shoulders and started to pack up.

When he was completely done who should walk in but the briber himself, Sirius Black. Sirius sat down and started to unpack everything.

"I thought you didn't want to play with someone like me."

Without looking at him, Sirius replied, "I never said someone like you. I said someone who said I would bribe them. But I decided to give you another chance." Remus rolled his eyes and got ready to play.

Sirius placed the white balls in the center and placed his hand over Homer. Remus placed his over Happy. "Ready. Set. G-"

"Wait," interrupted Remus.

"Whu-ut?" whined Sirius.

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" Sirius gave him a look.

"Like what?"

"How about a bet?" suggested the werewolf.

"What kind of bet?"

"How about the loser does whatever the winner wants?" Sirius nodded his head.

"Sure. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Set?"

"Just go already." They started to slam on the levers. Henry and Happy started to 'eat' the balls. (Hee hee. Me and my perverted mind) Every once and while a white ball would shoot out of the mouth and into the others. After about 1 minute all the balls were gone. Remus and Sirius looked at eachother.

"7. 8. 9…" Remus looked up and saw a glint in the other's eyes.

"I got 11. What about you, Moony?"

Remus gulped and said, "9"

"I guess that makes me the winner," he said with an evil smile.

'_Crap. I thought I was going to win. I was just going to make him stop playing the game. What's he going to do to me?'_ "What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

Sirius' evil smile grew even bigger. "I get to make you do whatever I want right?"

Remus nodded his head.

"Good."

--

"And he won't tell you what you have to do?" asked Peter.

"Nope. And I'm getting kind of worried," replied a nervous Remus.

They sat at the table at lunch later that day. While Peter's plate was full, Remus' was completely empty.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and he won't do anything mean." Remus gave him a look that said If-only. "You're right. That wouldn't be like him."

They sat in silence until the two missing Gryffindors showed up. James walked past Remus and gave him a reassuring smile and sat next to Peter. He whispered in his ear and Peter smiled too.

Sirius sat next to Remus and started to pile on the food. It only took Remus a few seconds to break down. "Let me guess. I have to be you Hippo partner for the rest of my life."

Sirius shook his head, "Nah, I'm sick of the game."

"Then what is it?"

"Stand up." He did. "Close your eyes." He did. He heard Sirius mumble something. "Okay, you can open them."

He looked down at his body and saw nothing out if the ordinary. He looked at Sirius and cocked an eyebrow. "So what do you think, Remus?"

"Henry Hippo is the hottest Hippo." He quickly clasped his hands over his mouth.

Suppressing a smile, James said, "Come again, Moony."

"Happy Hippo makes me hard."

Now it was Peter's turn, "What, Rem?"

"I want to have Homer Hippo's babies."

He looked at them with wide eyes and a huge blush. "How long am I going to say this stuff?"

After Sirius could breathe again, he said, "For the rest of the day. Whenever someone says your name you say one of those things."

Peter had wiped a tear from his cheek. "I th-th-thought there were f-four hippo."

James and Sirius looked at each other. "Oh. There are."

Remus turned pale. "What's the last thing I say?"

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Lupin?" asked a peeved Prof. McGonagall.

"Harry Hippo makes me horny."

_**--**_

- In the game I played we could switch the places of the Hippos. I'm not sure if you can do this on the original or not. Don't complain if the names and/or places are wrong. I based the information of the game I played.

A/N 2: Please press the button down there –points to button- It will make me happy! (And I don't mean the pink Hippo). Loves 3


	2. Alternate Ending

A/N: When I was writing this I couldn't decide between the original or this one. So, after much deliberation I put that one up. But then this one felt lonely, so I've decided to upload this one. If you think it's too much, let me know.

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s –sigh- I've just kidnapped them and they stuffed in my closet.

--

"And he won't tell you what you have to do?" asked Peter.

"Nope. And I'm getting kind of worried," replied a nervous Remus.

They sat at the table at lunch later that day. Peter sat across from Remus and filled his plate with food. Remus was so nervous he couldn't even think about food.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and he won't do anything mean." Remus gave him a look that said If-only. "You're right. That wouldn't be like him."

They sat in silence until the two missing Gryffindors showed up. James walked past Remus and gave him a reassuring smile and sat next to Peter. He whispered in his ear and Peter smiled too.

Sirius sat next to Remus and started to pile on the food. It only took Remus a few seconds to break down. "Let me guess. I have to be you Hippo partner for the rest of my life."

Sirius shook his head, "Nah, I'm sick of the game."

"Then what is it?"

Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus on the lips. Remus was in so in shock that he didn't move for the first second. But after a second it registered and he kissed back.

After what seemed like an hour, it was only a couple of minutes, they broke apart.

Sirius placed his forehead on Remus' and grey eyes met gold ones. "You have to let me do that whenever I want."

Remus was left speechless, so he nodded.

Sirius pulled away and continued to eat his food. Remus continued to stare at Sirius he heard all the girls giggle.

--

A/N 2: Yeah, that's it. I'm not so sure about the kiss. Oh, well. I just needed to put this up so enjoy.


End file.
